Belief in Falsehood
by Danzinora Switch
Summary: It started out as a peaceful conference with the natives on a planet. But tensions erupted between them and the landing party finds themselves in the middle of an impromptu war. Separated, they have to find each other and end the fighting before they're all killed. Set after Mirror, Mirror.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm trying out this idea (ish). This chapter mainly sets the circumstances; I haven't gotten the main stage yet (does that make sense?) I debated over waiting until I least had the second chapter written before uploading, but decided to entice people with a beginning. I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

It was with heavy legs that he dragged himself back to his room that night. He was incredibly weary. It had been an insanely long day. Was it just one day? It seemed longer. First there was the meeting with the Halkan council, and then they beamed into that nightmare to end all nightmares. They'd returned home, at last, and the others seemed to shake it off. Yes, it was rattling, disturbing, but they had survived. Had he survived? He didn't know. He managed to joke about it on the bridge, but now, late at night, alone, he wasn't so sure.

McCoy entered his room and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to take off his boots. He still had the headache that persisted ever since the other Spock had melded with him. A part of him felt that he should be angry, it was a natural reaction to bad things, but he was too tired to care. He went straight to sleep and didn't move until it was time for his shift in the morning.

He was plodding to the bathroom when suddenly it felt like his head exploded. It was an intense, hot, raging pain shooting through his skull. It drove him to his knees and he cried out. McCoy didn't know how long it lasted, but when it finally faded he blinked away the blurry vision. He felt drained. Shakily, he stood up. Black spots clouded his vision and he held onto the wall until the dizziness passed. When the head rush was over, he grabbed the medical scanner he kept handy in his bag. It didn't read anything unusual. Weary and wary, he replaced it and went to start his shift.

As the days went on, McCoy found it easier to pretend everything was alright. He became very adept at hiding the… bangs. It helped that he could slightly tell when one was coming, and then excuse himself into his office. They normally lasted only a couple minutes, and so far Chapel didn't seem to suspect anything.

Once it started to happen on the bridge. It was quiet out and he was just observing, but he noticed that he suddenly felt very tired and had begun to sweat. He told Jim that he'd better get back to Sickbay and then left for the turbolift without another word. Once safely inside, he cringed as another head bang ravaged.

Oh, he sought treatment. Medical records already had a name for his problem: Exploding Head Syndrome. Of course, he didn't exactly fit the bill in how he _got_ the affliction, but that didn't concern him. What concerned him was that there was no known cure for it.

Yet despite what the records said, it seemed to be easing. As the days stretched into weeks McCoy found that the bangs that had been happening a couple times a day had turned into once a day and then into every other day. His mood perking up, he made more of an effort to be cheerful. Chapel certainly noticed. She walked into McCoy's office to inform him she was going off duty to find him humming. "Of course, Chris, and I'm calling it a day as well. You have a good night." She had no idea that his upbeat mood was due to not having a head bang at all that day. Maybe things would get better after all.

* * *

"Bones," Kirk greeted. It was early in the morning and they were in the mess hall.

"Hi, Jim. Something you need?" He rerouted his footsteps to join him.

"We're approaching the Theta system and should arrive a bit before noon," Kirk informed, plopping his tray down.

"Theta, Theta," McCoy turned it over in his head as he chewed his biscuit. He swallowed. "Isn't that the system where the _Iliad_ made First Contact?"

Kirk nodded. "Theta-4. The natives are still pre-industrial, but their stargazing techniques qualified them for the Federation. There'll be a briefing in Conference Room 2 before we beam down."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "So I take it I'm part of the landing party?"

Kirk shrugged. "Only if you want to," but his glittering gaze and half-smile said otherwise.

McCoy briefly considered it. He'd felt good all day. There hadn't been a hand bang yet. Maybe some fresh air could do him some good. "Alright."

Kirk grinned. "Great. I'll see you in the briefing room."

* * *

"Theta-4. Known to the natives as Lefia." Spock brought up a picture of the planet on the viewscreen. There were oceans, plains, cliffs, and forests. There didn't seem to be any deserts, though. "Class M; slightly smaller than Earth. The _Iliad_ was sent on a First Contact mission once it was discovered that the natives, the Ka'ari, had been observing starships and other space vessels."

"Doesn't zhat break the Prime Directive?" Chekov asked.

"In this case, no," Spock said. "The Ka'ari learned of us through their own methods. Because it is illogical to ignore that which is, Starfleet has decided to greet them and see if they would like join the Federation."

"The _Iliad_ was called away for a medical shipment," Kirk said, picking up where Spock left off. "Starfleet has sent us to negotiate trade grounds, learn the culture, and things like that."

Spock fiddled with the computer and brought up another picture. It was an aerial view of two settlements. One was up on a plateau-like landform, and the other was below it. "The Ka'ari leader is in this settlement," Spock said, indicating the lower one. "That is where the beam-down point shall take place. Other Ka'ari are on the planet, but these are the only two places where they have settled and begun farming; even set up a rudimentary government. Their leader's name is Caynar."

Everyone absorbed the information for a moment; then Kirk stretched and rose. "Spock, Sulu, McCoy and I will beam down. Spock, I also want four others whom you deem necessary. Meeting adjourned." Everyone got up and started milling their separate ways. Kirk was about to join Spock when he noticed McCoy swaying slightly, a hand on the table.

"You okay?" he asked, approaching him.

"I'm fine, Jim," McCoy blinked. "Just a head rush."

Kirk grinned. "Ah. They are annoying, aren't they?"

McCoy chuckled. "You have no idea."

They walked together to the transporter room. Spock was already there, along with four redshirts, one of them female. "Lieutenants Brady and Collins are security," Spock introduced. "Lieutenant Essa is a linguist from Communications." She inclined her head. "And Ensign Forrest is from Engineering, but has a background in farming skills." Spock didn't need to say how that would come in handy.

"Very good." Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and the two security members took their positions on the transporter pads. Sulu hurried in at the last moment and joined them, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Energize."

* * *

**Please review if you like it so far. Again, I haven't gotten to the main problem just yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Looks like I am uploading two chapters at once. These chapters aren't going to be as long as my other stories, just warning y'all, but it's looking like there are going to be more of them. The 'I don't own Star Trek' stands for this entire story.**

* * *

They materialized to a crowd of curious onlookers. Kirk looked around. It seemed they were in some kind of small market place or square. At any rate, it had provided them a clearing to beam into.

He stepped forward. "I am Captain Kirk," he said kindly, easing the Ka'ari who looked vaguely frightened. "I'm from the same people who sent the starship _Iliad_. May we speak with Caynar?" None of the Ka'ari moved except for a younger boy who broke off from the crowd. He returned with someone dressed in in blue and green robes; quite different from the native attire.

"I am Caynar," the Ka'ari greeted. He held out a hand. Kirk smiled and shook it. The Ka'ari were taller than humans, and bigger-boned. Their limbs also looked flatter, but Kirk could feel the strength in the grip. He looked up at Caynar. "You are familiar with our customs."

The leader smiled. "Yes, somewhat. Captain Allan taught me various greetings." His gaze shifted to Spock, who was receiving a bunch of other Ka'ari's attentions.

"Mr. Spock is not quite the same species as we are, just like we aren't the same species as you," Kirk explained. "We are humans, he is Vulcan."

"Greetings," Spock said.

"Hello." Caynar looked over the landing party and watched, amused, as the last two figures joined them.

"Remarkable," he said. "A fascinating accomplishment, but one I'm sure we're centuries from achieving."

"We might be able to cut that in half with continued contact," Kirk said. "Share ways and technologies."

Caynar nodded. "Yes. I'm sure we have much to talk about." He motioned for the youth who had got him to join them. "This is Nattuck, my ward, you could say."

Kirk, in turn, introduced the rest of the landing party. "Yes, shall we meet in my tent?" Caynar said. Kirk motioned for him to lead and they followed the two Ka'ari into a large tent fitted with furs, blankets, pillows and rugs. The flap closed behind them.

* * *

Outside, a Ka'ari a little older than Nattuck watched the visitors vanish into Caynar's tent. He stomped his foot, frustrated. Then he turned and left the settlement, heading up the steep, rocky hills to the second settlement.

* * *

"Your Federation sounds like a strange paradise," Caynar said.

"We try our best," Kirk said. "But we know we're not perfect."

"No," he agreed. "Perfection is difficult, if not impossible to achieve. It is the same here. We are peaceful, but I am aware that the illusion may end."

"Are you concerned about attack?" Spock asked.

Caynar leaned back, musing. "From the upper settlement? Not particularly. When we formed it was agreed that we would be a joint unit. The second settlement clearly has an advantage, being on high ground, but that is why it was determined that the leader would reside in the lower village. It keeps from one town seeming like a high palace with a king, as well as maintains a level of humbleness. After all, it is an hour's journey there on foot, although a caravan of horses can't make the climb. I fear no raiding parties from them. However, a roaming tribe might try to attack us. Our combined forces have kept them away, but it is always a concern."

"If it grows to be a serious problem, you can always call us, we'll be happy to help," Kirk said seriously.

Caynar inclined his head. "Thank you for that offer, Captain. You are benevolent."

The comment was a bit unexpected. "Thank you, sir," Kirk said slowly.

The leader smiled. "You are confused?"

"A little."

"There is a little indecision among us as to whether your true intentions are in our favor," Caynar said. "I keep telling everyone that you are safe and kind, but a few are more anxious."

"That is understandable," Spock said. "It is wise not to instantly trust strangers without proof."

"Thank you." Caynar rose. "But like I had faith in Captain Allan, I have faith in you. Come. Shall we not feast of our agreements?"

* * *

"There are more this time," Kilak hissed. "And who's to say there won't be even more the next time? Soon there will be so many they'll overpower us!"

"Are you sure you're not just overreacting?" Pallin said.

"I'm not! I saw two of the red ones with those devices that make things glow and vanish. I saw one of Allan's men use it on a branch in his way. What if they use it on us?"

That caused a murmur among the people of the second village. A few others had seen those devices.

"We must get rid of them before they get rid of us!" he persisted.

The murmurs of consent died down to murmurs of indecision. "What you ask is extreme," Pallin said hesitantly.

Kilak observed the crowd. "A sign," he said. "If I can find a sign from Lefilat that the off-worlders mean harm, we shall destroy them."

"Yes!" came the cry. One must not doubt Lefilat.

Kilak grinned. "Good." He left the talkative village and stood at the edge of the steep descent, gazing down at the settlement below.

The off-worlderers had to go.

* * *

**This is more like it. Thoughts? Speculations? The storm is about to break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, chapters are shorter than normal, but I have a bunch planned.**

* * *

The Ka'ari had apparently planned a feast for them no matter what the outcome of the negotiations. McCoy found himself roaming Caynar's massive tent as it filled with all sorts of food and guests. The Ka'ari reminded him a lot of the Capellans in ways. Tall, fairly strong, interested in furs and pillows. The only difference was that they actually had bows and arrows; no kligats.

He passed Sulu who was deep in conversation with Nattuck. The two seemed to share botanical interests. The redshirts were milling about, sampling some foods, Spock was speaking with Caynar and Kirk was chatting with a young woman. McCoy smirked. Even a two-meter tall warrior woman and Kirk would still lay on the charm.

There was a blue-ish fruit that looked rather tasty and so he tried it. It was sweet and juicy, not unlike Earth fruits. He chewed slowly, and watched the feast from his position near the side of the tent.

Suddenly he started sweating. He felt tired and he knew the symptoms. McCoy glanced around fervently, looking for a way out. He inched closer near the back tent. Maybe there was a back flap or something…

There was. He ducked out and closed the flap just as his head exploded in the worst bang yet.

* * *

Kilak had traveled back to the first settlement and trotted the near-empty streets. No doubt everyone was feasting. He slowed, and tried to still his worry. Asking for a sign from Lefilat was a lot. He had been confident that she would give him one, but now, he felt less sure.

He rounded a small structure and stopped near the edge of Caynar's tent. He blinked, making sure that what he was seeing before him was real. One of the off-worlders was on his knees, clutching his head in obvious pain.

Kilak rushed up and grabbed the man's shoulder. "What is it?" he cried automatically.

Blue eyes trudged up to his. "My head…" the man gasped, and then the motion from lifting his head to look at him was too much. Those same blue eyes rolled back and the man slumped forward, unconscious.

Kilak could only stand there. He was still trying to comprehend what just happened. Then his brain kicked and he realized. He realized that he was standing there, alone, with an off-worlder that had been struck with a debilitating pain, leaving him unconscious in Kilak's possession. Could it…? It had to be. Kilak grew excited. This must be his sign from Lefilat, that she was delivering the off-worlders into his hands!

Almost bouncing up and down in glee, Kilak picked up the smaller man and started carrying him back towards the other settlement.

* * *

"This is quite a large feast," Spock observed. "Which no doubt took several days of preparation. Surely this can't all be for our arrival, as we didn't have an exact date to show up."

Caynar smiled. "You are correct. This feast is only partly for the negotiations. Today is also the mark of a very sacred time."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "A religious holiday?"

"Several days," Caynar clarified. "One of the most special times from Lefilat begins today."

"Lefilat is your goddess," Spock half-asked.

"Yes. She watches over the planet. The time should begin sometime this evening. If you are still here, you are welcome to watch."

"Thank you," Spock said. "I would be honored."

* * *

"I bring a sign!" Kilak shouted when he arrived at the second settlement. People drifted out of their houses and watched him as he passed. By the time he reached the square, a large crowd had formed.

"I bring a sign!" he stated again. "An off-worlderer was struck down before me," he indicated the man in his arms. "Do you still doubt Lefilat?"

A murmur went through the crowd. "I saw a sign, too!" a voice rang out. The crowd parted and a Ka'ari stepped forward. "While I was in the woods I came across an unburied Ka'ari of the first settlement. The flies and worms had covered him. The off-worlders bring doom to us!" There was a slight panic.

"No!" Kilak shouted over them. They looked at him. "Don't you see? The first settlement is friendly with the off-worlders, and so Lefilat is condemning them as well." He eyed the people; his people. "We shall ride against the traitorous settlement!" he shouted.

There were some shouts of agreement.

"And desecrate them for their disobedience!" There were more shouts and the crowd grew more active. "We shall destroy the off-worlders!" The crowd became a roar and people stamped their feet in agreement. Kilak glanced down at the man he was holding before looking back at the coiling crowd.

"And sacrifice them to Lefilat!"

* * *

**I'm diabolical. Just wait and see, all of this builds on each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is _really_ short, BUT I'm pretty sure it's going to be the shortest in the whole story, so you don't have to worry about the rest of the chapters looking like this.**

* * *

Kirk stood outside the tent as the Ka'ari filed out. The feast had at last ended and it was about time to check in with the _Enterprise_.

Just as he was raising his communicator to contact them, the ship called _him_.

"Scotty, what is it?"

"Captain, we're picking up some strange readin's from the star," came the Scottish brogue.

"Explain."

"It's not a flare… at least, of the normal kind. The nearest we can figure is a pulse of strange radiation. Our sensors are a bi' off as a result. We hope t'-" he broke away from Kirk and started talking with someone. A voice like Chekov's was in the background. Kirk couldn't make out words, but he sounded worried.

"Captain, the pulse is stronger," Scotty came back. "Our readings are now jumping all over the place… we'll have t'move the ship out of range to stay safe…"

"Should we beam aboard?"

There was a long pause. "I could prob'bly mange that, sair," Scotty said. "But it's not conditions that I like."

Kirk considered. On the one hand, he didn't like being away from his ship too long; and there was no telling how long they would have to keep their distance. On the other, he didn't look forward to a risky beaming; and he sure knew Bones would hate it. Where was Bones, anyway? No matter, he'd find him. If they stayed, then they could also integrate more with the Ka'ari.

"Take the ship out to wherever you feel comfortable, Mr. Scott. We'll stay here for the duration. The atmosphere should protect us."

"Aye, sair. We estimate a couple of days, though. Should we beam down ye anything?"

"Negative, we'll use this opportunity to get more acquainted with the Ka'ari. Take care of her, Scotty."

"Ye know we will."

"Kirk out," he replaced the communicator as Caynar stepped out of his tent and joined him. His brow was creased slightly. "Something on your mind?" Kirk asked.

"I am a bit concerned for the second village," Caynar said, looking up the steep hill. "Earlier, some people who were outside heard a great cry come from it. There have been no messengers, though, so I don't think they are under attack, but I fear that something is amiss."

Kirk frowned and considered the second settlement. "Do you want to send someone up and see?"

Caynar remained silent, then slowly shook his head. "No. It would be two hours before I would hear back from them and I do not wish to desecrate the sacred time with commands and runners."

"Ah yes, Spock told me about that. Just what exactly starts today?"

Caynar merely smiled and pointed east, towards the second settlement. "Watch."

Rushing across the sky was a vast multitude of colors. They zoomed by overhead and disappeared towards the opposite horizon. The sky remained colorful, however. It was like a melting rainbow. Blues and greens swirled and reds and oranges drifted through the clouds. Kirk was mesmerized. It was a bit like aurora borealis. Distantly he realized that the strange radiation the _Enterprise_ had picked up was causing the atmospheric reaction, but for now he could only observe its beauty.

"Behold," Caynar said. "The Time of Raining Light."

* * *

**Okay, from here on out more ACTION is planned (and yes, ACTION must be in all caps). Please review; reviews= posts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story; I plan to hold you in suspense the whole way through. Read and enjoy! (and review).**

* * *

When McCoy came to, he noticed he was lying on a bunch of furs inside a tent. That wouldn't have been odd, the Ka'ari inside probably found him, except that he was shirtless and covered in… was that some kind of oil?

He sat up, fought the head rush, and examined himself further. His torso, arms, and neck were covered in something scented and oily.

"_What_ in the _blazes_…?" He grabbed a pelt and started scrubbing the stuff off. He spied his uniform next to the bed and pulled on the black undershirt. His torso was mainly clean, and he resumed scrubbing the oil off of his arms so he could wear the blue uniform without it sticking.

"What are you doing?" a shrill voice rang out. McCoy whirled and saw a Ka'ari standing at the entrance of the tent. Before he could say anything, Kilak rushed forward and started tugging the pelt from his hands. "You're not supposed to do that!"

"Now, wait just a minute!" McCoy said. "Why was I covered in oil in the first place? If it was for some healing ritual, well, I'm a doctor and I'm fine now, so could you ju-"

"No! No! No!" Kilak shouted, bewildering the human. "You're supposed to stay here, and you can't rub off _hilami_… it's, it's sacrilege!"

McCoy's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "Sacrilege? Just what did I do wrong?"

The Ka'ari growled. "All off-worlders must DIE!"

McCoy barely had time to think as the Ka'ari lunged at him. They crashed onto the furs and rolled across the ground. Kilak had him pinned for a moment but a knee to the right area forced his hold to weaken. McCoy scrambled out from under him and dashed out of the tent.

He ran blindly through the settlement before he froze. He didn't recognize a thing. Was this the same settlement? Where was Caynar's tent? Caynar could help; if he could get to the square he could probably find the massive tent.

He started running towards the center of the town, well aware that he had a deranged Ka'ari on his heels. Everyone must still be feasting; he passed no one on the crude streets.

Until he reached the square.

He backpedaled furiously into the shadows. A Ka'ari was standing on something shouting orders. The others had weapons raised. There were clubs, bows and arrows, torches and the like. It seemed every available Ka'ari was armed; even some women in the crowd. There were some horse-like creatures towards the back that some people had mounted. The crowd yelled a battle cry.

No way in heck could this be Caynar's settlement. Which meant…

"Ha!" someone grabbed his wrist and yanked, spinning him around. McCoy looked and saw that it was the Ka'ari that had been chasing him. No time to think, McCoy used the momentum to crack his elbow onto the side of Kilak's face. He let out a cry and McCoy wrenched himself free.

"My people!" he heard someone yell. "After the off-worlder!"

This was not good. He had to get out. McCoy picked a direction and ran out of the town, hearing the thundering footsteps of the crowd after him. The shelters fell away and he was racing across soft grass. The second settlement was on a plateau. That meant he had to go to the edge and work his way down…

His feet skittered and he screeched to a halt. Before him were steep cliffs. If one picked his way down carefully he would be fine, but he didn't have that kind of time. McCoy hadn't known it, but instead of running west towards the first settlement, he had run south.

There was a shout and McCoy turned back around. The crowd had spotted him. Heart pounding, he started racing along the edge of the steep slope. He had to reach the first settlement. He had to warn Jim that the other village was planning to attack. He, he had to…

The ground beneath his feet shifted. He blinked furiously, trying to dispel the encroaching black spots and straighten his vision. The world suddenly tilted on its side and his head was pounding, pounding…

For a slow, lazy moment, he teetered on the brink. Then, light as a feather, he dropped over the edge.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! Hey guys, this is a cliff-hanger... oh wow, get it? _Cliff..._? I'm terrible, I know, but if you want to see what happens next, then review! (Is this blackmail? I don't mean to blackmail anybody but... okay yes I do). Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! As promised, here's another chapter!**

* * *

Kirk was a mixture of annoyed and worried. Where was Bones? Nobody had seen him in apparently a couple hours. With the _Enterprise_ out of range he couldn't just call up and have them locate Dr. McCoy, so they were reduced to asking around. Sulu had glimpsed him near the back of the tent during the feast, but that seemed to be the last time anyone saw him.

"Still no word, Spock?" he asked as the Vulcan approached him.

"Negative," he replied. "Some of the hunters have volunteered to put their tracking skills to use and-"

There was a strange noise and they stopped. After a moment it came again. Then there was a scream and they both took off running towards the sound. There were more screams and shouts and then they burst around a corner and-

Kirk, who had been leading, backed furiously into Spock as a horse erupted from the street. Its rider brandished a torch and howled a battle cry. He dipped it as he rode and left a flaming trail among the huts and tents. Terrified Ka'ari ran past them as more riders and warriors came.

"What-"

A Ka'ari on foot spotted them and raised his cudgel. Kirk and Spock, without phasers, barely avoided the crashing blow. The weapon was crude, massive, and already bloodstained. The Ka'ari snarled and charged them. The two officers exercised the better part of valor and ran. The native was fast and familiar with the terrain. He got close enough to swing the cudgel again and rip a hole in the back of Kirk's shirt.

They fled back to the marketplace to find it in chaos. Dwellings were on fire and riders and villagers were running about.

"Spock! What's going on?" Kirk ducked a blow from a Ka'ari and dealt him one back, knocking him out.

"The settlement is under attack, yet they do not seem to be nomadic." Another Ka'ari, only this one felled by a nerve pinch.

"What makes you say that?" Kirk was panting now. He didn't mind a good fight but there were so _many_. And the villagers! He saw one woman run down a side street, clutching her baby. Nobody followed her though, so Kirk kept his attention on the square.

"There are no war markings, and not everyone is mounted." Together they beat back a few of the attackers and edged closer to the main tent.

"Captain!"

They whirled and saw Caynar beckon them from his tent. In a rush they retreated inside.

"In here." Caynar strode to one of the many rugs on the earthen floor and lifted it. A crude, wooden hatch was beneath it. Caynar crawled inside and the two Starfleet officers followed. The Ka'ari reached up and closed it, guiding the rug back overhead.

Darkness enveloped them.

"Well?" Kirk demanded.

"Wait," Caynar said.

"For what?"

"Until they are gone."

Kirk was about to whirl on him when he felt Spock's hand on his shoulder. "Wait until they're gone? Caynar, those are your people they're attacking!"

"And attacking." Kirk grew confused. What did he mean by that?

"It is the second village, Captain. I recognized some of them. They came from the woods, bypassing the straighter, steeper climb, and have ravaged us. Most of the residents of this settlement have fled into the forest. There is no one up there for you to save right now. For us both to rescue."

Spock spoke up. "They are running into the forest, you say?"

"That's what I saw, yes," Caynar said. "I glimpsed your man in yellow, Captain, running with Nattuck."

Spock interrupted Kirk's reply. "They're running _towards_ the attackers?"

There was a pause. "Not quite. The tree line isn't a straight line, of course. However, they do make harder targets among the trees than here out on the plains. Especially with the mounts."

Spock could see the logic in that. "So we will have to join them."

"Yes," Caynar said. "But not now. No doubt they are searching for me."

"And this… place has been built in case of attack?" Kirk confirmed.

They couldn't see it in the darkness, but Caynar smiled. "One of the benefits of living in the same place."

They suddenly heard voices and fell silent. There were footsteps overhead. Someone was shouting something and it sounded like an argument.

"… well where could they have gone?"

"Some escaped with the Ka'ari," the other voice said. "We killed one, though."

There was a growl. "But that's just one out of eight! Oh, curse it that the other had to escape me!"

"He could be dead as well. We never saw where he landed."

There was another growl and someone stomped around above them. Dirt shook and rained down softly on their heads.

"One killed in battle, another… we can't honor Lefilat through accidental deaths!" the voice snapped. "I want the rest of them _captured_, do you hear? And Caynar, too!" There was a massive stomp and the wooden hatch creaked. There was a pause and the three held their breaths.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, sir," the second voice said.

"Well, I heard _something_…" the voice trailed and there was a bit of scuffling…

"Kilak!" It was a new voice.

"What? What is it?" The shuffling stopped.

"The prisoners have been rounded and counted. There are two that I'm sure you would be interested in."

"Off-worlder?"

The tone was cruelly pleasant. "Yes."

There was a flurry and the sound of footsteps moving away. "Good work. See, this is the type of warrior that I need, one who understands the concept of _live_ victims…" the voices trailed off as they moved away.

The three men didn't speak or move for a long time. The ground trembled slightly with a distant pounding, and once it ceased Caynar cautiously raised the hatch.

"They've ridden off," he said quietly. "Probably back to their settlement. We should join the others in the woods; let them know we're alright." Kirk and Spock followed him out of the cramped room and into the tent.

The sight outside was a shocker. As the night deepened, it simply made the fires of the settlement glow brighter. Huts crumbled and tents whipped among the wind. Pressing cloths to their mouths they made their way out of the doomed village and for the trees.

The woods were dark and silent. Caynar seemed to know where he was going so Kirk and Spock trusted his lead. Before long, they reached an illuminated ravine where dozens of other Ka'ari had gathered.

"Captain!" From the crowd, Sulu worked his way towards them. "It's good to see you're alright," he smiled.

"Yes. What's the status?"

Sulu's smile disappeared. "Brady's dead," he said. "An arrow got him in the back. Forrest is here with me; we saw that Essa had been captured. I don't know about Dr. McCoy or Collins."

"We have just come from the town," Spock said. "No one alive was left there. It is logical to assume they have been captured as well."

Kirk didn't like the sound of that.

Caynar approached them from where he had been speaking with Nattuck. "Several Ka'ari have also been taken prisoner," he informed. "Kilak seems to have taken control of the second settlement and believes he's acting for the sake of Lefilat." In the dim firelight, he frowned. "I do not like it. Lefilat would never order the killing of someone; not in this fashion."

"But you have killed Ka'ari for Lefilat before?" Spock inquired.

Caynar waved him off. "Ages ago when we still traveled. We would sacrifice important members of an enemy tribe to her, in thanks for victory. However, we haven't done that since we settled. For Kilak to order…" he trailed off. "No."

"What is it?" Kirk demanded.

"I do not know what Kilak's game is," Caynar said, shaking his head. "I do not know why he has attacked us or why he is taking prisoners." He glanced among the remaining residents of the settlement with sadness.

"Well, there's several things we have to do," Kirk said. "But the first is to get back everyone they took." Caynar looked at him.

"We need to save our people," Kirk clarified. "Before they hit us again."

* * *

**A band of survivors in the dark woods... why am I reminded of Hogan's Heroes? Ah well, that's never a bad thing. Bless you all! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya, here's an update! I'm going to try to get the whole story done and posted before Halloween so I can add my scary fanfic! However, I've got three projects going on right now at school and a friend's mom is in the hospital so I don't know if I'll get to write as often as I'd like. But here's what's new:**

* * *

His first memory was of some swaying draperies. Then he lapsed into unconsciousness again. He didn't know how long he drifted in and out of reality. At times he smelled something sweet. Other times all he was aware of was that he hurt all over.

When McCoy woke up again and stayed conscious he looked around. He seemed to be in some kind of hut, though it looked better from the ones he'd seen in the settlements. At least, from the inside. Furs and rugs adorned the floor and walls, and several pouches were hanging from the ceiling. A doorway led into another room, but he couldn't see far into it from his position. He was lying atop a mound of blankets and furs. On the opposite wall, something simmered in a small clay bowl.

He shifted so that he was sitting on his makeshift bed, feet on the floor. His head started pounding in sync with his heart and he grimaced as the head rush assaulted his vision. When it passed and he blinked away the spots he noticed someone standing in the doorway to the other room.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

McCoy looked at her. She was a Ka'ari, naturally, but adorned in flowing purple pants and long sleeves. There was a slight smile on her face, as if she knew he was feeling a bit better.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked around some more. "Bit sore, though."

She shook her head; the smile slightly bigger. "You're lucky. It isn't every day that someone falls down those cliffs without breaking anything. Of course," she reflected. "It isn't every day someone falls down those cliffs."

"Where are we?" McCoy asked.

"My home." She strode over to the simmering bowl and frowned slightly. Reaching up, she removed something from one of the hanging pouches and added it to the pot. McCoy watched her in fascination. She had an ageless quality; he couldn't tell if she was in her twenties or her fifties. Of course, who knew how Ka'ari aged? She also exuded a strange presence. She acted like a sister, mother, lover, and friend all at once.

"May I ask your name?" McCoy inquired gently.

She turned and again had that half-smile. "I am Tiysha," she told him.

"Tiysha," the name rolled across his tongue. He inclined his head. "That is a very lovely name."

She smiled wider. "Well, thank you, Dr. McCoy."

He blanched. "How did you know my name?" He wasn't even wearing his Medical uniform- that had been left behind with the Ka'ari. And a black T-shirt was certainly non-descript.

Tiysha chuckled. "Oh, I know many things, Leonard. Some of them frightening. But that is another discussion. Here," she took the bowl and handed it to him. "Drink. You need to rebuild your strength."

McCoy accepted the bowl with a thank you and sipped it. It was very hot, but good. Tiysha retreated back into the other room and returned with a makeshift chair. She sat in it and regarded him as drank.

"How long have I been here?" he asked, resting the bowl on his lap.

"I found you yesterday evening. It is now midday." At his start she held out a reassuring hand. "I know you wish to return to your friends but believe me, you need to rest some. The cliffs are rather unforgiving."

At her words McCoy became aware of the soreness again. He touched his forehead and winced. It stung a little, too, so he figured he must have cut it open at some point. He did notice, however, that the hot soup eased him. He drank some more, enjoying the pleasant feeling.

"You said this is your home," he said. "You live here alone?"

Tiysha half-smiled and looked around the hut. "Yes," she said fondly. "The cliffs aren't suitable for a whole village and it's difficult to navigate the many levels, except for this one. I live here in peace."

"But you know of the settlements, don't you?"

She chuckled again. "I do. But I have no desire to reside there. I'm considered more of a shaman; a witch."

McCoy was enthralled. He looked down into his soup. "And perhaps a doctor, as well. Is this soup like a healing potion? It's wonderful."

There was a giggle. "It eases what ails you. You're not terrible far off."

They sat in silence. McCoy finished the bowl's contents and set it on the bed of furs. When he looked back at Tiysha he noticed that she had scooted her chair closer, but still sat back in it; one arm hooked around the back to clasp the other hand in her lap. He felt like he should say something, but didn't want to disturb her odd serenity.

At last she spoke. "Doctor," she stated professionally, her face a mask. "You were unconscious when I found you, yet the fall was not the cause of it."

McCoy sat stone still. His blue eyes locked with her black ones. "No," he said. "No it wasn't. But that's another matter." He turned away from her.

Despite that, he could still feel her gaze. "Leonard," she said gently, switching back to his name. "When there is something broken, that can easily be fixed, why should it remain broken?"

He looked back at her. "You can fix it?" he whispered, not daring to believe. The head bangs hurt so bad, and it had been weeks…

Without a word she rose and traced her thumb across part of his forehead. At her touch his perpetual headache eased. She broke away and it returned, though not as strong as before.

"Lie down," Tiysha said, taking the bowl. "I'll get the things I need."

McCoy rested his head back on the furs and blankets. His mind buzzed in anticipation. Could she really stop the head bangs? What about Jim? He had to get back to the others but, but this needed to end. Before another one caught him at a bad time, like when performing surgery. A while later, something lulled him to sleep, and he slipped into a stream of haze.

* * *

**I should probably point out that I do not intend this to become a character/OC sort of thing. I really can't do romance and I don't plan to (at least in this story). Tiysha's not that kind of character. See description. **

**I'm also experimenting in McCoy getting healing from someone other than Spock. I haven't seen it quite done before so I figure, why not?**

**(Un?)fortunately I haven't experienced a forced mind meld or Exploding Head Syndrome to know what those are like. I _do_, however, get really bad head rushes most of the time I stand up, so I've been drawing from my experience with those. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone, for the reviews. They highlight my day, they really do. School has been stressful, but when is it not? I've got the next chapter up; I'm surprised; it's shorter than I expected. But it's adventure-packed, so I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

That same day saw terror in the forest.

As soon as the sun rose, illuminating the rainbow sky, Kilak's forces were back. Kirk and the others were jolted awake in the ravine from the sound of whoops and battle cries. There was a mad scramble and intense chaos as people sought escape. The ones that had made it regrouped farther in the woods. Only then there was another raid. Pretty soon it was just movement, movement, movement; avoiding the war parties and trying to survive.

"Okay," Kirk said. He looked around. The band of Ka'ari from the first settlement had been dwindling. He didn't know how many had died or how many had been captured. Spock, Sulu, and Forrest were still with him. So were Caynar and Nattuck.

"The priority stays the same: we have to get into the village. Is there a faster, or at least easier way to get there than the climb?"

Caynar nodded. "Yes. From the forest it's more of a slope, and it gets gentler the farther east you get."

"Good." Kirk traced a crude sketch of the area in the dirt. "Basically, it's going to be a double-approach attack. I want a group positioned on the east here…" he trailed off and frowned. Something… no. He shook his head and continued. "This is where the majority is going to be. Sulu, I want you and-" he broke off again. "Spock, do you smell something?"

Spock sniffed the air and then consulted his tricorder (how he managed to keep a hold of it, Kirk didn't know). "Captain, there is a heat signature just over that crest-"

"FIRE!" Forrest screamed.

At his words another raiding party burst from the trees. Only this time, the Ka'ari bore immense torches.

And swept them across the foliage.

All too quickly a fiery curtain erupted around them. The hooves of the horses pounded and there was another mad scramble.

"What's the quickest way out of here!" Kirk shouted over the roar of the inferno.

"There's a river… this direction!" Squinting through the smoke, Kirk could barely make out where Nattuck was waving. He started running towards his general direction. The fire seemed to be everywhere, and he kept hearing the shrieking whinny of the horses.

"Jim!" Something plowed into Kirk. He barely registered that it was Spock before a horse- far too close, sent him tumbling down a bank and-

_SPLASH!_

Kirk surfaced and gasped. He was in the river. On one bank the fire was roaring. On the other- safety. He started to swim. The current wasn't helping. He was halfway across when-

Something caught his foot. He kicked, but it just seemed to entangle him more. It felt like a vine, or plant or something.

But then he started going under.

He struggled and when his head broke the surface he shouted. The air felt scorched and he only had time to suck in a large breath before he went under again.

"Captain!" Sulu saw what was happening. He dove back into the river and swam powerfully over to Kirk's last position. Gulping a breath, he ducked under.

Kirk wasn't there.

Spluttering, he resurfaced and treaded water, looking desperately around. It was tough maintaining his position in the current…

The current.

Sulu started swimming harder downstream. Every now and then he stuck his head underwater to see if he saw the captain. Still no luck. He grew worried. He shouted again, and just glimpsed a hand.

There he was.

The helmsman summoned all his strength and dove under. The captain's foot appeared to be caught in a type of underwater tumbleweed. Working together, they clawed it off and kicked towards the surface. Kirk was about to pass out from lack of air. Stroking and floundering, they made it to the shore and hands helped them out of the water. For a moment they both just lay there, gasping.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu," Kirk panted. He tried to say more, but had to gulp some more frantic breaths.

"No problem… Captain," he replied, heaving. "Just… doing my duty."

"Well… I'll see you get a commendation for it."

They took another moment to catch their breaths. Kirk then rolled over and assessed the situation. There was a ragtag group of Ka'ari gathering around them; all wet. Nattuck forced his way through.

"Captain Kirk!" he called. He ran up to him. "They got Caynar!"

"What?" Kirk surged to his feet, staggered, then straightened. That wasn't good. "Count off!"

"No- just, Captain!" Forrest appeared, his red shirt glaring. "That's not all."

"Well, what is it, then?"

"They got Spock, too."

* * *

**Oh No! Well, in the description it says that they're separated. And I'm glad I got some Sulu-action in there. I haven't had a chance to work with him much. He's got some important parts coming up, too. So now we have even more peril! Review or someone gets it! (cuz that can happen in fan fiction...)**

**[I'm just kidding, but it's still fun to mess with y'all. Hope you liked this chapter!]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy cow, a story longer than 8 chapters!? It's a miracle! Wait, with more planned? Ach, this is too much! I should stop while I'm ahead, but I won't. I think y'all would hate me if I ended this prematurely.**

**Anyway, here is my first _chapter 9!_ There's also a small update in chapter 7; not really important and you probably wouldn't notice anything different but just thought I'd let y'all know. Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you loved that last chapter! Hope you'll like this one, too!**

* * *

Spock shifted in his position. It was surprisingly difficult to move. Getting Jim out of the way of the oncoming rider had left him open to capture- he had found himself snatched up and thrown on his stomach across his horse. This at first had been no problem, he promptly started working his way into an upright position to get off. However, when the Ka'ari and another rider bound his hands, it suddenly became much harder to even stay on.

He looked around. They had left the forest. His vision was very jumpy as the horse was still galloping, but he thought he saw a flash of blue-green. Another person seemed to be in his same predicament. Judging by the color, it was Caynar.

They were definitely going uphill for most of the journey. Spock found himself sliding into the Ka'ari rider. Before long they leveled out, and instead of trees and grasslands whipping by Spock glimpsed tents and huts. They stopped and suddenly he was yanked off the horse and onto his feet. He and Caynar were shoved up onto a primitive platform. The Ka'ari leader, for lack of a better word, stepped up. What was his name? Kilak.

"My people!" he addressed, arms spread wide. "We are nearing victory. The traitorous settlement is almost vanquished!"

A cheer went up from the people. Spock glanced at Caynar, who seemed to be watching the spectacle.

Kilak held up a hand, silencing them. "There is more good news: we have captured Caynar!"

There was more cheering and some stomping. To his credit, the Ka'ari didn't flinch at the sudden hostility.

"And!" Kilak shouted over the roar. "Another off-worlder!"

Chaos broke loose. There were whoops and screams. Spock ducked as a few random items sailed past his head. The crowd was a surging mass. Just the slightest thing could send them over the edge into violence. Yet Kilak seemed to have a firm hand over his audience.

"Take them to the preparation tent!"

Spock and Caynar were jostled and shoved in the direction deeper into the settlement. Before too long they arrived at a tent and were forced inside. The guards left them alone in the dimness, though their shadows stood just outside the exit; illuminated by the setting sun.

The Vulcan was still adjusting his eyes to the light change when a voice came from farther inside. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock turned and the communications officer Essa hesitantly crept out. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I and Caynar are here." Caynar inclined his head to the lady.

"Oh, thank goodness," she said. "I've been so scared… though I take it you're prisoners as well?"

"Unfortunately. Perhaps you could assist us with our bonds?"

Essa jumped at the suggestion. "Oh, yes, yes of course. I'm free; Collins and I worked out of our ties and they haven't been replaced…" she trailed off as she freed them.

"And, what has become of Officer Collins?" Spock asked.

Essa looked away. Her shoulders shook. "They killed him," she whispered. "Out in the square… like some ritual. There… there was an altar," she started crying. Spock, unsure of how to proceed, was spared the task of comforting the girl when Caynar went and wrapped his arms around her.

"There, there," he said. "They're doing a wicked thing, and evil does not last forever. That altar is meant for sacrifices to Lefilat- rarely if ever has been used for people." He spoke some more of their customs, his gentle tone calming Essa down. Spock used the time to investigate their surroundings. The tent was filled with furs, and though it was only guarded at the entrance, Spock didn't like the odds of escape. They were deep within the settlement, and doubtless a Ka'ari would spot them before they could get much anywhere. Unless they escaped while the majority of the Ka'ari were out on a raiding party…

He was interrupted from his musings by disturbing news from Essa. "Mr. Spock," she said, somewhat more in control, though her voice still wavered. "We need to get out of here. I hear them talking… you're not safe. They don't keep prisoners they, they sacrifice them. That's why they took Collins. I'm somewhat of a controversy, being female, I guess; and so they haven't come for me yet, but you, both of you, they're going to…" her voice hitched and she choked back another sob.

"Do you know when is most likely, Lieutenant?" Spock asked.

Caynar frowned, still comforting her. "Sacrifices are normally done at sunset. It's a bit late for today, but considering Kilak's eagerness for blood we probably have until tomorrow evening."

So they would have to escape tomorrow. Spock considered the layout of the settlement, and the likely whereabouts of Kirk and the other survivors. They would have to follow the river, and maybe pick up a trail from there…

"That's not all, Mr. Spock," Essa whispered. Her voice was now hoarse, but something in her tone alerted Spock to a 'red flag'. She crossed to the back of the tent and reached near some piles of furs. What she had in her hands made Spock's blood run cold.

It was a blue medical tunic.

* * *

**My, everyone's really in a mess, aren't they? I wonder if they'll make it... oh wait, I'm the author I should know this (consults outline). Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! They make my day; truly. I'm really happy that y'all are enjoying this, though now I'm worrying that you'll like the ending. (It's a lot of pressure to meet standards.) Ah well, I've got lots of things to worry about, this is just another one. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

McCoy stood outside the hut, enjoying the breeze. The morning sun lit up the rainbow sky as well as the land before him, while behind him part of the cliffs were still in shadow. In fact, the whole expanse in front of him was serrated hills and bluffs. The jagged landscape ended abruptly at the sea; it was surprisingly close. However he estimated that a journey from Tiysha's hut to the beach would take several days simply because the cliffs were so treacherous.

He glanced to his sides. The level they were on was probably the widest and most stable. To the west it curved around out of sight, sloping up gently. To the east he also couldn't see where their level ended. Smooth rock soared above and below them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He turned and saw Tiysha standing just outside her door. She watched the shadows shorten and lengthen among the cliffs stretched out before them.

"Yes," he said. The weather was pleasant, though the breeze made him slightly chilled in his short sleeves. McCoy didn't mind, though. The headache which had persisted ever since the mirror universe was gone. His mind felt clearer and sharper than it had in a _long_ time.

Which meant he was fine. He was better. He had to get to Jim and Spock.

Tiysha beckoned him over. When he was closer she said knowingly to him "I know you are anxious to get back. Your friends were in the lower settlement, no?"

"What do you mean 'were'?" McCoy asked. Had the _Enterprise_ beamed them up? He didn't have his communicator so he couldn't tell.

"I mean that there is war," Tiysha said gravely. "The upper village has attacked the lower."

McCoy felt his insides freeze. So he had seen a rally. He remembered the blood-hungry crowd; the cruel weapons…

She regarded him for a moment. "Come," she said, walking inside. "If you do plan on hiking to the first settlement today, then at least eat and pack food." She said it serenely, yet seemed to leave no room for argument. McCoy followed her in.

He wasn't sure how much time passed. The hut had no windows. They shared a meal of thick soup, and then chatted for a long while. Tiysha had a way of keeping one captivated with her words. She got up and started setting a small pack for him. He started when he realized he had stayed longer than he intended. And yet, as he reviewed their conversations, he found that he still did not know much about her.

When Tiysha returned from the back room she had a slight frown on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I do not like that blood has been spilled during the Time of Raining Light," she admitted. Her countenance was serious. "And I fear that worse things are coming."

McCoy grew uneasy. "How do you know?"

She looked at him. "I know. But that does not make decisions any easier." Tiysha seemed almost hesitant; unsure. McCoy tried again, more cautiously.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Doctor," she said, her voice growing softer. "No. And it is getting worse. You are a brave, compassionate man, and you follow your heart. But listen to what I have to say. Descend the cliffs in front of the huts. Quickly, now. Do not turn around, and do not go to the east or west. Descend them and don't look back. Once it's passed you may resume your journey to find your friends. But you must hurry." She ushered the confused man out the door, giving him his pack but never belying her seriousness.

"Tiysha, I, well, I must thank you-"

"You're welcome," she interrupted. "Now go!" With a shove she retreated back into her hut, whipping the stretch of animal hide over the entrance.

For a brief moment McCoy just stood there. Then he turned and settled at the edge of their level, looking down the cliff. It wasn't too bad. He rolled onto his stomach and started sliding over the edge when he heard the 'worse thing' coming.

Hoof beats.

McCoy froze. They were coming from the east, which meant it had to be the upper settlement. The warlike one. His eyes snapped back to the hut.

It didn't take long to decide. He scrambled back onto the level. "Tiysha!" he shouted, still getting his feet under him. He rose and started running towards the hut. "You have to-"

A horse ran across directly in front of him. McCoy jerked back to avoid being trampled. Equines were suddenly all around the area, their riders, too. Someone grabbed his arm and yanked, and though he lost his pack, he pulled himself free.

"What's this?"

"An off-worlder!"

"This place…"

"Whoa, there!" A Ka'ari mounted on a decorated horse drew up in front of him. McCoy glanced around, not liking his odds. He was surrounded, and so was the hut. The Ka'ari peered down at him.

"Aren't you the off-worlder who escaped us?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" McCoy snapped. "Not everyone jumps to get killed!"

The Ka'ari looked him over. McCoy crossed his arms and glared back at him. "Where are my friends?"

The rider shrugged. "Two are dead, although more could be gone by now. We started riding yesterday evening to come this way." He leaned forward over the horse. "How did you survive?"

"Life's full of surprises." McCoy glanced back at the hut. "Listen, just get a move on with whatever you're planning. Take me and go; no sense sticking around."

The Ka'ari didn't move. "You are a peculiar man," he trailed.

"Hey, Tennek!" someone shouted. The rider poked the hut. "What do you suppose this is?"

Tennek looked at the Ka'ari disdainfully. "It's a shelter, Dinwick, what do you think it is?" Tennek returned his attention to McCoy.

"Well who would build a shelter out here?" Dinwick complained. "There's nothing out here."

"They probably moved on," Tennek snapped. "As we should, too. Mount up!"

There was a flurry of motion everywhere at once. There was the clanking of weapons and a stomping of hooves. McCoy decided this was his chance. He ducked out of a reaching arm and started racing for the edge. This was just going from bad to worse.

Someone snagged the back of his shirt. He rolled and then suddenly saw raised hooves kicking above his head. He twisted and barely avoided being smashed by the horse's feet. Whoever had grabbed his collar grabbed it again, and he was suddenly being dragged on his back across the ground.

"Hey!" He surged and kicked free of his opponent. There was a shout from the Ka'ari and two more started after him. He clocked one in the head with his elbow and kneed the other in the stomach. He whirled and suddenly felt a blow swipe across his cheek. He stumbled, and a fist landed in his side. McCoy went down, but hooked his arm into a Ka'ari's elbow and brought him down, too. A few jabs in the ribs and he wriggled out of a position where he could get pinned. He surged to his feet when someone grabbed his ankle. He kicked and the hand loosened. Then two pairs of arms had his shoulders. McCoy snapped his head to face these new attackers and froze.

The hut was ablaze.

With Tiysha still inside.

Something surged in McCoy after that. "My, God, Tiysha!" He wrenched free of the hands holding him back and started sprinting towards the hut. Red flames greedily licked the sides and black smoke boiled into the gaudy rainbow sky. It seemed surreal. In a land so picturesque, a monster was devouring a home.

"TIY-SHA!" McCoy screamed again. Somebody tackled him and they rolled a couple times on the ground. McCoy kicked and punched. "God, do you know what you're doing? There a woman in there!" He was so close to the hut he could feel the heat on his face.

"What is the meaning of this!" Tennek demanded, riding up to them. A few riders whooped and cheered, throwing sticks and other things into the bonfire. There was a cacophony of crows, hollers, and horses, with the crackling hut forever in the background.

"Don't you check if someone is inside!" McCoy spat, still struggling. "Tiysha! You're killing her!"

Tennek watched the blaze with disinterest. "If that is the case," he said. "Then she is already dead." McCoy was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and his arms yanked back. He bit back a cry of pain as he was yanked up. He kicked and squirmed and suddenly found himself on a shiny black horse. Its rider, behind him, kept a firm hand on his back and McCoy felt his wrists tied around in front of the horse's neck. There was a smacking sound and the horse let out a shrill shriek. McCoy tugged at his bonds and then they were off galloping with the other raiders, leaving Tiysha and her burning home far behind.

* * *

**Goodness, McCoy, your heart's in the right place and I have a feeling you would run into a burning building to try and save someone. It's a pity those riders had to show up. Maybe some reviews can save everyone (hint, hint). I'm kidding, review in your own good time of your own free will. Bless y'all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The next chapter! I finally got it written; I've been busy and lazy at the same time. I'm still trying to get it all uploaded before Halloween, but considering how hectic my schedule is I'll be cutting it close. In the meantime, enjoy reading!**

* * *

Spock sat on a pillow in the tent with his hands clasped in front of him, the first two fingers extended. He considered their options. The Ka'ari had stayed close all day, decreasing their odds of escape. Caynar paced their confines, only breaking from it to sit with Essa. She'd been quiet the entire time, her hands still fisted in that blue uniform.

Spock resolutely tried to refuse letting that bother him. The uniform could mean nothing. Obviously, McCoy had been here. Where he was now could be a number of things. He could be elsewhere in the settlement, although the odds of that were very slim. Or he could have escaped. Spock hoped (though he wouldn't admit it) that that was the case, although if the Ka'ari were as this close when the doctor had been here the probability of escape dipped some. But only some. McCoy was one man while Spock had to take into account the three of them.

Then there was a third option. That McCoy had suffered the same fate as Collins. Although Spock didn't like, he couldn't ignore the odds telling him that this was the most likely.

The flap of the tent rustled, disrupting his thoughts. A Ka'ari stepped in and surveyed them. Spock recognized him as the leader of the warlike movement; Kilak. Kilak eyed him and came closer, just staring at him.

For a long time neither of them spoke. Spock waited to see what the Ka'ari was here for. Finally, Kilak spoke.

"You are a strange off-worlder," he said stated, still staring at him. "You're not like the rest. Your manner and appearance are vastly different."

"He is a Vulcan," Caynar said, rising swiftly. "Just like you and I are Ka'ari and she is human." He stepped forward. "Kilak," he said softly. "Is it right to condemn others simply because they are different from us?"

Kilak looked at him, eyes still wide open and unblinking. "It is right to do as Lefilat commands," he stated.

"And does she command so much death?"

There was a pause and Spock stepped in. "Have you considered that perhaps you were interpreting her… commands… the wrong way?"

This evoked a reaction from Kilak. His eyes flashed and he ground out "Never."

Caynar started to say something but Kilak held up a hand. "The sunset is a glorious moment during the Time of Raining Light. However, the pointed off-worlder would only serve to desecrate it; not honor it. To honor Lefilat, the sacrifice will occur at the moon's height tonight." He turned to Caynar and spat "You swore just as I that you would give your life for Lefilat. Now, give it to her. Do not disrupt or delay what must be done." Kilak turned sharply on his heel and exited the tent.

Caynar sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "He's young and delusional," he sighed. "But even he should know that this is wrong."

"I couldn't help but notice some childlike characteristics," Spock said.

"What do you mean?" Essa asked.

"He was easily offended, grandiose in proclamations, and unusually stubborn; much like a young child." Spock folded down his extended fingers. "That would indicate rash thinking."

"So he's like a child playing super-soldier," Essa said.

"Essentially. For us, it means that we know of a weakness we could exploit."

Spock was interrupted when a few Ka'ari entered the tent. Kilak was not among them. They were holding a few items and Spock saw Caynar's face darken at one of them.

"This early?" the leader said. "The sacrifice won't be until midnight; must you apply _hilami_ now?"

Most of the guards ignored him. But one looked at the two men and simply said "It is time to prepare."

* * *

Jim was worried. First Bones, now Spock, not to mention three redshirts. One of whom was confirmed dead. He looked at the ragtag group of Ka'ari, Sulu, and Forrest. They'd been lucky so far; there hadn't been a raid all day. On the other hand, that meant that all the Ka'ari were in the village, so Spock probably wouldn't have a good chance of escaping. Kirk planned to change that. He'd outlined the plan in the dirt again and then started dividing them.

"Nattuck, I want you and three others with me in group one. Sulu, you and Forrest take the rest to position X. You remember what to do when you get there?"

Sulu nodded. "Aye sir. But how many _cla-, clarym_ do you think we'll need?"

Kirk thought for a moment. He didn't know much about the strange, and highly flammable root. "As much as possible. Nattuck, will that affect the result?"

"It will probably just make it bigger," the young Ka'ari answered. "And the bigger the better."

"Yes. With that in mind we definitely need more than this." He looked down at the pitiful pile.

"Should we also add brush, Captain?" Sulu asked. "To make it last longer?"

"Good thinking, Sulu. We need it too go as long as possible, so it will draw them away long enough for us to sneak in. And another thing- lighting it."

"We could just use one of the torches," Forrest suggested.

"Alright, just make sure that isn't seen before you reach your position and get things set up. No since in killing the operation before it's started." Kirk rose and stretched, frowning at the slowly sinking sun. It was getting late. Spock probably didn't have much time. Which meant they didn't, either. He looked back down at the _clarym_. "Let's hurry and get some more of this stuff."

* * *

**Yea for making up alien plants to solve plot problems! Things will all come together not quite in the next chapter, but the one after that. In the meantime, let the sun set... (cue suspenseful music).**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning for some animal cruelty.**

* * *

They had traveled west among that narrow strip of land. Too many times McCoy felt that the horse he was on got precariously close to the edge of the cliff. The rider apparently also disapproved, and whenever McCoy could twist around and look behind him he'd see a primitive striking stick hit the horse's rump. He hated it. The horse bucked beneath them and his stomach lurched so close to the cliff but they moved further from the edge.

The trip had taken most of the day. When the strip widened and the land sloped up they were soon galloping across open plain. The ride would have been refreshing, though due to his position McCoy was only aware of his aching back.

And then he saw the settlement.

Most of it had burned down. The structures still standing looked precarious, with tattered blankets and charred furs clinging to what was left. His heart sank and he started to worry even more. _What about Jim and the others?_

The group came to a halt at the outskirts of the former village. "Men," Tennek said. "It seems Kilak was mistaken that anyone would come back here; there's nothing to come back to." There were a few chuckles from the group. Tennek squinted off towards the setting sun. "It's too late to start heading back; we'll camp here tonight. And men," he called for their attention one last time. "Whatever you find is yours."

There was a cheer and several riders dashed into the settlement, looking for what could be saved. The horse under McCoy lurched again and drew up alongside Tennek.

"What about him?" the rider asked, poking him in the back. McCoy glared; he didn't like that.

Tennek considered for a moment. "We'll be taking him to Kilak tomorrow, so put some place where he's out of the way for now." Tennek turned away before anyone could say another word.

"For crying out loud, I have a name," McCoy grumbled.

The rider didn't answer him and instead directed the horse over to a burned-down shelter with only a few posts left sticking out of the ground. He tied the horse's reins to one, then freed McCoy from the horse to tie him to another post. The doctor sighed. At least his hands were in front of him. The Ka'ari surveyed his work, then turned and left.

McCoy tested his bonds, and when they wouldn't give started thinking of other ways to free himself. He tried rocking the post out of the ground, but it was firmly planted. Then he considered climbing up and somehow slipping his wrists over the top. Though he could slide his hands up and down the tall post, he couldn't get a good grip to start shimmying up. Finally, he just sat down and tried not to think of Jim or Spock or, or Tiysha.

It was practically night, he noticed. The riders were still whooping and hollering; they'd apparently found some pretty good stuff. The horse beside him whinnied shriekingly whenever a Ka'ari came too close. McCoy's heart went out to the creature. He knew mistreatment when he saw it.

"I know how you feel," he said. He could barely make out the black creature in the fading light. He stuck the toes of his shoe in the dirt. "I don't suppose we'll come across anything like they have."

Or would they? It was an option he hadn't tried yet. Using his feet, he started digging through the rubble. He grew excited when he came across some charred and cracked dishes, maybe he was in the middle of a kitchen area. He dug deeper, scattering ashes everywhere. Then there was… a stone knife.

His breath hitched. He stretched his foot out…

"You!"

McCoy jerked and saw a Ka'ari approach him from the shadows. He snarled.

"What about me?"

The Ka'ari stopped. Then he dropped two things in front of McCoy. Straining, he picked them up. One looked kind of like an apple. The other was like a thick, tough piece of jerky. Apparently this was his dinner.

The Ka'ari started to leave when the horse neighed fiercely. "SHUT UP!" he roared, smacking its snout. The horse made some throaty noises and the Ka'ari stalked off.

McCoy nibbled on the jerky. It was foul, but he was hungry. When he finished he stretched his leg out to the knife again. Almost, almost… there. He dragged it closer to the post and picked it up. Holding it awkwardly, and no doubt dangerously, he started sawing at the rope. With any luck it was too dark for someone to notice what was going on. He sawed harder and faster until the strands broke.

Rubbing his wrists, he glanced around. Where would Jim and Spock most likely be? Probably the second settlement, either as prisoners or to free prisoners. He frowned at the dark slope. How long was the journey on foot? An hour? That would take a while. Caravans couldn't make it, but perhaps…

His eyes trailed to the black horse. Reaching, he took the apple, and slowly approached it.

"Hey," he cooed softly. He inched closer. "Hey there, darlin'."

The horse noticed him and started shrieking again.

"Shh, shh," he said. McCoy held out the apple. "Do ya want somethin' to eat? I'll bet you're hungry." He kept his coaxing tone up and offered the apple closer. The horse calmed slightly and eyed him, not quite daring to trust.

"You can have the apple; it's yours."

There was a slight hesitation, then the horse started chomping on the apple right out of his hand. As it –she- ate, McCoy slowly stroked her mane and patted her neck.

"There, you're not such a bad girl. Just spooked easily, though I s'pose I can't blame ya." He reached over and untied the reins. "Now," he whispered. "We're gonna get out of here, and we're gonna take a tricky path to reach where we're going. D'ya think you can handle it?" The horse snorted and he grinned. "Good girl."

Casting a glance around, McCoy swung himself up on the broad back. Directing gently, they rode swiftly from the settlement towards the plateau. McCoy checked to make sure he still had the stone knife, and increased the horse's pace. When they reached the slope, the pair started making its way up the rocky hill.

And the moon rose higher.

* * *

**Eeeeps! My, we've got Kirk's plan, McCoy on his way (I figure he's a natural with horses, all things considered), and Spock's predicament... will it all happen in time? Keep watch for the epic events of the next chapter, where we shall have answers! I shall try to type it up quickly but it's a long chapter and I've got a busy weekend. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is: the moment of truth! I'm really scared; I hope y'all like it. I love all of the positive feedback (thank you all!) but it does much to raise expectations. I hope it meets the high standards. Please let me know if you enjoyed it, and if you have any suggestions, thank you.**

**At last!:**

* * *

Sulu was uneasy. He paced swiftly, squinting in the distance. He wasn't sure if he would even see Forrest approach; it was so dark. He looked back behind him at the large pile of _clarym_ they had amassed. They just needed a little more…

He heard something and turned sharply. Forrest and a few others were there, carrying the rest of the roots. Sulu grinned. "Great. Now we have to hurry; the captain's waiting on us."

They dumped the _clarym_ on top of the others. One Ka'ari held the torch, which was covered so that no one could see it and spot them. They were out on the plains dead east from second settlement. This had to work.

"Okay," Sulu said. "Let's light it."

The torch was brought forward and run over the whole pile. They held their breaths as the fire fizzled over the _clarym_. The reason the root was chosen was because it burned in an interesting way. Fire simmered over its husk, but when it reached the inside the whole thing caught fire so fast that the pressure of the internal inferno exploded the root with a popping sound. They had all made tiny slits to ensure this effect.

Sulu watched as the torchbearer finished sweeping the flame over the mound. It wouldn't be long now. He and the others started backing away. And then, it began.

While one root made have made a popping sound, several roots made a high-pitched boom. As the husks split apart the fire raged, sweeping upwards into the dark sky. Forrest cheered and Sulu hushed him, though he himself was also grinning.

No way could the Ka'ari miss this.

* * *

Kirk was crouched in the bushes with four others. They'd been there a while, waiting. _Please, please let Sulu's diversion work_, Kirk thought silently. _Please…_

An enormous sound to his left signified it. A blossoming inferno accompanied the noise soon after. The sight was beautiful. Even better was the number of Ka'ari rushing around in the village, wondering what it was. There were shouts and dozens of Ka'ari clambered onto their horses and swiftly rode out to investigate. Kirk waited until they were further from the village, and then motioned them to come forward. The party of five darted into the settlement.

"Nattuck," Kirk whispered into the boy's ear. "Have you been here before?"

He nodded. "The center square is this way," he whispered back, pointing.

Kirk followed him as they ducked through the shadows. They tried to keep behind the huts and tents, though as they wound deeper into the village more and more they crossed in front of such structures. Kirk hoped that nobody would poke their head out from inside and see them.

Nattuck rounded a hut and then suddenly backpedaled, knocking into Kirk. "Go back, go back!" he hissed. They ducked between two tents as three Ka'ari walked by, all armed. Nattuck gave a low growl and whispered "That's Kilak."

Kirk decided it would be best if they avoided him and motioned the other Ka'ari to retreat through the tents. They crawled back even farther until everyone was out behind them. Kirk turned and started going around the tents to avoid Kilak, when he noticed a woman standing off to the left.

Before they could do anything, she screamed.

There were shouts and Kilak and his cohorts burst out behind them. Kirk tackled one and he sensed Nattuck and the others doing the same. The Ka'ari gripped his throat but he kneed it in its gut and then landed a right hook on its face. It was down for the count.

"Nattuck! With me!" he shouted, surging to his feet. The nimble Ka'ari darted a warrior and ran up with him. "We have to get Spock!"

They were still running for the center of the settlement when they heard someone banging repeatedly on a massive drum.

God, were they too late…?

* * *

Spock found that, though he'd been in similar situations, he didn't care for it. He and Caynar had been deprived of their shirts and covered some oily substance. It ran from their necks to their arms to their torsos. Essa hadn't been touched- the Ka'ari still weren't quite sure what to do with her. Spock was grateful. She might be able to escape, yet.

As the night deepened he and the Ka'ari leader were led out from the tent and brought to the center square. He was still studying their options when an incredible noise had shaken them all. As the Ka'ari started running around grabbing weapons, Spock knew it was only a matter of time before Jim would show up.

Yet things quieted down and the time stretched on. He and Caynar were tied to two posts so they wouldn't make a break for it with most of the warriors out. When there were shouts from elsewhere in the village Spock came close to worrying. When a Ka'ari rushed back to the square and started beating on a large drum, Spock realized that the instrument was meant for more than just ritual sacrifices.

It was an alarm.

* * *

They had retreated into the forest when the riders were discharged. Sulu could barely contain his excitement. They headed right for the bonfire. But when there was a loud banging from the village, he went on red alert. The riders grouped together, eyeing the blaze for only a moment, before tearing back for the settlement. Where Kirk still was.

"C'mon!" Sulu said, running out from the woods. "Something's gone wrong; prepare for battle!"

His only concern, as he realized with a sinking feeling, was if they would make it in time… they were on foot.

* * *

McCoy and the black horse, which he was affectionately calling Midnight, struggled up the rocky terrain. They'd been at it for a while, and as far as he could tell the raiding party had no clue they were gone. Or maybe they just didn't know which direction they went. Never mind, he thought. Even if they did know where they went, they wouldn't all be able to come after them.

He leaned forward on Midnight as they climbed a particularly steep section. They were almost to the top, and he was slightly worried. There had been a strange cacophony of sounds coming from the settlement. McCoy wasn't sure what he'd find.

Midnight crested the ridge and abruptly everything leveled out. There was a great ruckus from the settlement. McCoy rode hard for it.

The part of the village he entered was deserted, but he could hear sounds of a battle farther off. He dismounted Midnight and stroked her mane.

"Stay here, girl," he said softly. "With any luck I'll be back." She whinnied distressingly, stamping her feet. He took the knife he had saved and kept it close. His leaving seemed to cause Midnight some more anxiety, but he quieted her. Then he set off.

Figuring the torchlight was a sign of people, McCoy tried that direction. The sounds of fighting grew louder. When he was close to the square McCoy slowed and kept to the shadows; circling around. There were some Ka'ari fighting on the far side of the square, and moving further in. It looked like the battle had started elsewhere and was in the process of spilling over into the area. Other Ka'ari ran from nearby to join the fray. McCoy turned his head to see where they had come from…

…and saw Spock and Caynar tied to some posts.

Glancing back to the struggle, he maneuvered behind the tents and huts surrounding the square until he was facing Spock's and Caynar's backs. McCoy swiftly pulled up behind Spock and started sawing through his bonds with the knife. The Vulcan jerked in surprise.

"Hold still, will you? D'you wanna get stabbed?" he grumbled.

"Doctor McCoy?"

Caynar was looking over at them, bemused. "I believe so."

The last strand snapped and Spock rubbed his wrists. McCoy then set about freeing Caynar. He glanced at the two shirtless men, putting together in his mind what was going to happen. He grunted. Spock raised an eyebrow, which just made him start laughing. McCoy knew the Vulcan was studiously ignoring the odd apparel (or lack of it).

"I am unsure what you find so amusing-"

"It smells, doesn't it?"

With both eyebrows up Spock looked down at the oil covering him. Caynar laughed as he was freed and examined himself, as well.

"Our shirts are in that tent right there, and yours as well, Doctor."

"There is also Lieutenant Essa," Spock said. "We should retrieve her."

_And your shirt_, McCoy thought, though he didn't comment. He was happy to have found Spock, but worried where Jim was. As they darted to the tent he glanced back at the brawl.

He had a pretty good idea, though.

* * *

Kirk and Nattuck had almost made it to the square when the riders had returned. The odds quickly turned against them. They were only a task force of five against countless Ka'ari. Kirk was swiftly caught up in a whirl of limbs and fists as fighting erupted. A couple times he saw stars from an unexpected blow.

He was completely disoriented from the fight and no longer had any idea where he was in the village. He was bordering on exhausted when he heard a familiar voice ring through the crowd.

"Captain!"

"Sulu!" The helmsman surged into the attackers with Forrest and the remaining Ka'ari of the first settlement. Kirk broke away and crammed himself into a niche, panting. He needed a moment to rebuild his strength. Then he dashed into the square.

"Spock!" he shouted, seeing the Vulcan exit a tent. There were a bunch of warrior Ka'ari in the square and he saw his first officer quickly enter a fight of his own. Two more Starfleet uniforms emerged from tent but Kirk couldn't identify the faces before someone grabbed him and whirled him around.

Kilak glared into his face; eyes crazed.

"YOU!" he screamed murderously.

The Ka'ari lunged at him and Kirk braced himself against the onslaught. They locked onto each other's forearms and battled to get the dominant hold. They wrestled onto a raised area, straining. Kirk could feel his knees shaking, but he was sure Kilak was also weakening. They twisted and surged, almost-

_BOOM!_

The thunderclap scared everyone, it sounded like TNT had gone off. Kirk and Kilak broke away suddenly, and glanced towards the noise.

The sight made them freeze.

Larger than life, and slightly translucent but nevertheless there, was a Ka'ari woman. She glowered at them all, radiating anger.

"What in the…?" Kirk trailed.

Kilak beside him fell to his knees, trembling. "Lefilat, oh Lefilat!" he cried.

McCoy, down below and much closer, could only gape and whisper another name. "Tiysha."

"There is no meaning!" the apparition thundered. "Behind any of this!" The clouds in the color-muted sky behind her swirled. "Kilak!"

The Ka'ari jumped to his feet. "Yes, my Lefilat!" he called. "Oh, to be addressed by name-"

"Be quiet!" Kilak shut up. The woman leaned closer. "You have attacked your sister village, destroyed your brothers and sisters, and sacrificed off-worlders in my name!"

Kirk suddenly didn't like where this was going. He started wishing for the _Enterprise _when he heard Lefilat's next words.

"_When I did not command ANY of this!_"

Kilak suddenly shrank and went very pale.

"Do I ever declare the shedding of innocent blood?!"

"But Lefilat…"

Kilak suddenly screamed. Kirk whipped his head back from the woman to see flames burst and start ravaging the Ka'ari. In a matter of seconds, there was nothing left.

The other Ka'ari trembled. Lefilat leveled her penetrating gaze at them. "And you," she said darkly. They cowered in fear as she leaned closer.

"You will accept my blessing on the off-worlders, or suffer his fate." She didn't need to specify whose.

There were several cries of 'yes!' 'we didn't want to!'

"I know you didn't," she said, much more gently. "But rebuild the lower settlement before the next cycle of Raining Light. This sacred time has already been tarnished with blood. I want no more spilled," she added sternly. There were more cries.

"Caynar," she said. The leader bowed humbly. "You are still ruler. I regret for all that has happened, and mourn your dead with you."

"Thank you, m'lady," he replied quietly.

Her gaze turned to someone else in the audience and a soft smile touched her lips. "Though brave," she said. "You needn't have worried."

There was a waver, and before anyone could do or say anything, she was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And here is the end. Looks like I did make it before Halloween.**

* * *

Kirk looked around the square. All fights had stopped and people had broken away to nurse their wounds. His heart leapt when he spied a familiar, blue-shirted figure start running from Ka'ari to Ka'ari.

"Bones!"

McCoy glanced up and Kirk jumped down from the platform. He hurried over to the doctor and grinned. "It's good to see you!"

"Same here, Jim, but _sit_ down before you _fall_ down." The doctor pointed sternly at the ground. Kirk chuckled to himself. He should know better than to approach McCoy while in full doctor mode.

For once, just happy to see that his missing friend was all right, he stayed still as McCoy prodded his torso and back. "No scanner?"

"I can't find my medkit," he replied. "Or my communicator. We were separated early on."

"Speaking of separated you'll have to tell me where you've been." Kirk hissed as the fingers ran over one spot and McCoy frowned.

"It's a long story. Well, your ribs are bruised but nothing's broken, and I'll have to get a dermal regenerator over your face." McCoy straightened. "Now I've got to go track down Spock…"

Kirk watched him move off for a moment before spying another flash of yellow. "Mr. Sulu!" he called, struggling to his feet. The man rushed over help but Kirk only grinned at him. "You brought the cavalry just in time."

Sulu blushed. "Thank you, Captain. We would've been here sooner but we only had our legs to carry us."

"Nevertheless, you did excellent work." He was about to continue when Caynar approached him. "Captain."

Sulu excused himself and left them in peace. "Caynar. It's great to know that you're alright."

"And you, too," he said warmly.

"Was that…?"

"Lefilat," the Ka'ari said sagely. "A vision of her has not been seen in decades, much less on such a scale. We will follow her orders to the letter."

"We will help you rebuild the settlements," Kirk said, for indeed there was also damage to the upper one. "And when the _Enterprise_ returns that's more than 400 people who can also help."

Caynar bowed his head. "Thank you. You are most kind." His gaze shifted somewhere over Kirk's shoulder. "And we have much work to begin," he said softly.

Kirk turned around in time to see the sun rising, lighting the colorful sky.

* * *

It was the morning after the day after the battle. Construction of the lower settlement was well underway. Kirk was taking a quick break from lugging timber from the forest across to the village. He looked around the blueing sky. Forrest and Sulu were conferring with several Ka'ari on how to farm, with Essa there to help translate for the curious little ones. Bones was in a deep discussion with Nattuck. Kirk noticed that the doctor had his hands on the reins of a sleek black horse. As he watched, he saw Bones place the reins in Nattuck's hands. The boy looked up and instantly started stroking the creature's mane. Kirk chalked it up as another question he would have to ask McCoy when he finally heard the doctor's tale.

"Captain." Spock approached from somewhere on the plains. "The _Enterprise_ has returned and made contact." He held up a communicator.

"Spock, I think you're the only one of us who's managed to hang on to what he came here with," Kirk commented.

Spock looked at the device. "Actually, I am unsure if it is actually mine. I came across it in the forest while we were marking trees for timber."

"Nevertheless, at least the ship is back." Kirk took it from Spock's outstretched hand. "Scotty, you there?"

"Aye, Captain," came the reply. "Sorry fer the wait. Are ye alright, sair?"

Kirk considered. "Yes, Scotty, though I don't think we'll be staying much longer." He considered mentioning Brady and Collins, but didn't want to worry the Scotsman. "Stand by."

He closed the channel just as Caynar walked up. "I heard," he said. "And must thank you for your help." He glanced back at the bustling village. "We have learned much, but must continue to grow and experience on our own some. Return to your ship. Your Federation is always welcome here."

Kirk thanked him deeply. He had a feeling he was going to miss the Ka'ari leader. Nattuck was eagerly racing up with the black horse, and so he and Spock stepped away to leave them to themselves. They warned Sulu's group to say their good-byes and then caught up with McCoy.

"Bones, ready to go home?"

"Jim, I've been ready. Just say the word. Blast it, I'm even looking forward to that transporter!"

"That bad, Bones?"

"Well no, I've been in worse fixes."

Kirk chuckled and they took their positions as Sulu, Forrest, and Essa joined them. A crowd of Ka'ari formed around them.

"Beam us up."

The six shimmered gold, then vanished.

* * *

Spock was thoughtful. Yes, he was often thoughtful, but he was exceptionally thoughtful now as he contemplated the existence of Lefilat.

On the one hand, it was not surprising. They had encountered god-like beings before, namely Apollo. Yet this one was much like a mother to the planet, which was odd in that none of the other Ka'ari had god-like abilities. The evolutionary dynamics of the planet would surely be fascinating to learn about.

"Mr. Sulu." Kirk interrupted Spock's musings and he turned from his station on the bridge.

"Sir?" Sulu asked.

"Leading the diversion task force as well as into battle coupled with countless acts of bravery is very notable, don't you think?"

Sulu couldn't think of something to say, but was saved from answering as Kirk continued.

"I've filled out a request to Starfleet for a field promotion for you."

The helmsman's eyes widened and then he smiled ear to ear. Uhura grinned as well, offering congratulations as Chekov clapped his friend on the back.

All things considered, Spock found the request logical. He returned to preparing to warp out and his musings of Lefilat, as well as the odds of such a thing occurring.

* * *

McCoy, down in Sickbay, didn't care about the logic and conundrums of it. Tiysha undoubtedly existed, and he was grateful. He lightly touched his temple. The headache was still gone. Doubtless Jim would be down soon, wanting his report of the events on Lefia. He had to think of something, he was pretty good at bending the truth a little. After all, it was his secret to keep.

He passed a computer monitor and switched on the viewport. The solar gasses still hung around the planet, but too high in the atmosphere to color the sky as brightly. With a start he realized it looked like two arms encircling the globe, holding it and its people lovingly. He recalled Tiysha's words to him in the second settlement.

It was _their_ secret to keep.

* * *

**It's DOONE! And McCoy's healed from Mirror Spock (that secret), and they're all alright (except for two redshirts) and it's Finished! Now I can start working on my Halloween story (gosh, this is a lot of writing.) Stay tuned to my page when I upload it, and please review! I want to thank you all for following this story and for reviewing. I get so excited whenever I see a new one and they're so positive and helpful! Thank you all so, so much, and God bless y'all!**


End file.
